frahonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laphigia
Laphigia lah-FIJ-i-ah is a predominantly coastal, low-lying nation in northwestern Cadmor. It is unusual among its neighbours for being the only nation in Cadmor that embraces a non-monarchical government, ruled instead by its republican Senate, founded in 1654 CT, a little over twenty years ago. Geography Laphigia is located on the south coast of the Sea of Mists and, like most nations in the area, on the north coast of the Endless Sea. It is separated from its neighbours to the south-east, Saounia and Saxehurst, by the Myrtanim Uplands. It shares its northwestern border with Tetsenland, and its border to the west with the Border County Roughing. The great Vasstarn Sea makes the space up between these two land borders. Laphigia's interior is dominated by rich, rolling grasslands and thick forests. The southern countryside is principally open farmland, whereas the north is more heavily wooded, particularly around the Coraquin Forest. The highest point is Mount Groschair in the Myrtanim Uplands, on the southern border with Saounia, 3100 metres above sea level. Being a predominantly coastal country, the Laphigi climate is mild with plentiful rainfall throughout the year. Winters are generally cooler and drier than the summers. The capital city, Sapïr sits at the mouth of the Nèse River in a wide bay ideal for harbouring ships. History One depressing blight on the History of Laphigia was the long-running (but now finished) war against the Tetsens from 1433-1438. This was called the Grey Battle by Tetsen historians, who claim it was nothing more than a border dispute with neighbouring Laphigia to the south (the name ‘grey’ referring the belief that neither side won or lost and no victory was clear-cut). The Laphigians on the other hand claim the ‘War of the Tetsens’ was a great victory for them and their country. No borders were directly altered due to the war within the five years, but many fortifications (including the great fortresses at Greatrock, St. Elise and Gloire) were put up. However, to cease hostilities according to the legislation of the Pine Treaty of 1215 CT, which both Tetsenland and Laphigia signed, the war was ended and the disputed land between the countries was divided into five separate and individual nations, in the control of feudal barons (these are known as Casan, Derben, Elian, Roughing and Sturnheim). These ‘Border Counties’ as they are informally called, later prompted the Tetsen government to close its borders against trade and correspondence. Ever since, access between the two states has been tightly controlled and Laphigi border controls are handled by the Government’s Foreign Affairs Office. Passports are obtainable for anyone who can purchase a (very expensive) licence, and there have been cases of valid licences fetching thousands of florins in auction (the most favoured pastime of the rich Tetsen, whose prevalence has been adopted by the aristocracy of Laphigia). Government The People’s Republic is governed by a publicly-elected Senate of 63 patricians, with the ‘aid’ of the Crown. Any nobleman or aristocrat of Laphigi citizenship (something one can obtain after a substantial pecuniary investment) is allowed to stand for election into the Senate and will be allowed a say in the governance of the nation. Economy Inhabitants Humans are the primary inhabitants of Laphigia, typical of Molybdene stock, fair-skinned and fair-haired. The closer to the south, the more Stannic heritage the inhabitants portray, and have darker hair and slightly more tanned complexions. thanks to Laphigia's history of contact with the Faerie Court, Elf-kin are widely known in Laphigi settlements, even if their numbers are not great. Religion Symbols The flag of Laphigia shows the head of a white lion on a field of azure. This is a great departure from the previous complex 'patchwork' heraldic design used under the rule of the Crown Princes. The motto is Tagis Agmoth Avisis (High Stannian for "Skill, Serenity, Splendour"). The national flower (and traditional symbol) of Laphigia is the white narcissus. Category: Cadmor Category: Geography Category: Nations